Tricky Night
by D. Sue
Summary: Todo ano, um esquadrão diferente tinha de passar o Halloween no mundo humano. Com a sensação de perigo a envolvendo, como seria a noite de Nanao? - ShunsuixNanao - oneshot


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Queria, antes de tudo, desejar Happy Halloween a todos! Venho aqui com a fic de Halloween da comunidade Fics no Jutsu, espero que gostem!

Acho que já dá pra descobrir xD

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite-jii.

Disclaimer II: Há alguns versos da música "Kagami" de Wakeshima Kanon.

* * *

Summary: Todo ano, um esquadrão diferente tinha de passar o Halloween no mundo humano. Com a sensação de perigo a envolvendo, como seria a noite de Nanao?

[ShunsuixNanao], [oneshot].

.

.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Tricky Night

.

.

.

Mesmo o céu noturno presenteando a todos com a célebre lua cheia e as estrelas especialmente elencadas, a jovem Shinigami não tirava os olhos do senkai mon, de onde a população de almas vinha fervorosa. Noite de 31 de outubro, a única noite por ano em que era permitido aos Plus visitar os entes queridos ainda restantes no mundo humano, a noite que antecedia o dia dos mortos.

Sabia que boa parte acerca do que era Halloween não passava de superstição dos humanos, afinal, tudo para ela se resumia a Plus e Hollows na pós-vida. Mesmo assim, Ise Nanao não conseguia deixar completamente de lado a sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Incomodada desde o momento em que o senkai mon fora aberto, ainda permanecia focada no trabalho, mantendo a ordem entre a multidão de Plus que saía desenfreada. Preocupava-se com a intensidade do distúrbio que a travessia de tantas almas podia causar no balanço geral, e também se preocupava com a quase certa aparição de Hollows, quem sabe até os Menos Grande. Naquela noite, ninguém podia abrir a guarda, especialmente os Shinigamis.

Quando todos finalmente passaram, logo percebeu o seu taichou, que estava coordenando as coisas do lado da Soul Society – ou pelo menos ela assim o esperava –, aparecer, posicionando-se ao seu lado com a postura tipicamente preguiçosa.

- Os outros já estão nos respectivos postos, senhor. – sem perder tempo anunciou, referindo-se aos colegas de esquadrão.

Por soltarem tantos Plus no mundo humano, a cada ano um dos 13 esquadrões de proteção ficava responsável pelo "controle do tráfego", inclusos no serviço a purificação de Hollows que eventualmente aparecessem, proteção das almas e controle rígido na hora de levá-las de volta à Soul Society.

Talvez, por vê-lo ao seu lado, um pouco da sensação de perigo fora afastada, afinal, tratando-se de Kyouraku-taichou, o único adversário com quem ela não garantiria vitória , nem de longe, seria o próprio Yamamoto-soutaichou.

-Algum problema; Nanao-chan? – ouviu-o perguntar, ele provavelmente já havia percebido que algo a incomodava.

- Iie, não é nada. – respondeu convicta.

Preocupado, manteve-se com o semblante descnfiado, até ter uma ideia sobre o que fazer.

- Nanao-chan... – chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a voltar o olhar novamente para ele. – O que acha de fazermos uma _patrulha_?

Com o olhar demonstrando claramente a desconfiança por sua vez, Ise, em silêncio, ponderou sobre a proposta. "O que ele quer com isso?" indagou para si mesma. Sem entender o real motivo da proposta, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não posso ir, Kyouraku-taichou. – respondeu, por fim. – Tenho que cuidar da movimentação dos Plus, tenho que fiscalizar o serviço do Hachi-ban Tai, tenho que rastrear tão logo possível a aparição de Hollows... Eu definitivamente _não posso_ sair numa patrulha sem pé nem cabeça!

- Bem... Então eu vou sozinho. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Boa sorte com o trabalho, Nanao-chan. – desejou.

Um tanto aturdida ao vê-lo se direcionando a ponte da cidade, um misto de medo, irritação, preocupação, somada à sensação de perda, tomaram conta da fukutaichou, que, rendendo-se, correu atrás dele, alcançando-o.

- Nanao-chan, você não tinha que ficar no seu posto? – indagou em falsa inocência, apenas para irritá-la.

- Eu... Eu... Faz parte do meu trabalho _fiscalizar o_ _seu_, logo... – por que _temia_ ficar longe dele naquela noite? Era como se algo _realmente_ fosse acontecer a algum deles, o que, se parasse para usar a razão, acharia uma imbecilidade.

Shunsui, que ainda não entendia o motivo da tensão de sua fukutaichou, sorriu ao vê-la tão sem graça, procurando se aproximar. Era o sorriso que tranqüilizava Nanao, o sorriso que Nanao secretamente amava.

Nervosa, a Shinigami ajeitou os óculos, a sobrancelha franzida, e logo mudou a postura:

- Então? Não vai fazer uma patrulha?

- Isto quer dizer que está aceitando o meu _convite_?

"Por que ele tem que ser assim?" perguntou a si mesma, um tanto alterada. Respirou fundo, e conseguindo um pouco de calma, respondeu:

- Eu não estaria aqui se o senhor não fosse o oficial do esquadrão que mais precisasse de fiscalização, logo...

Kyouraku sorriu novamente, e sem mais falar, passou a caminhar tranquilamente, seguido rigorosamente por ela. Passando pelas ruas cujos enfeites de Halloween chamavam a atenção de sua fukutaichou, observou-a enquanto ela sutilmente mostrava que estava mais calma.

- É como se estivessem fazendo uma festa para receberem os Plus em casa... – comentou, passando pelas casas enfeitadas. – Pena que as abóboras não sejam realmente úteis contra Hollows. – concluiu o pensamento, ajeitando os óculos.

Conhecia a lenda de Jack O'lantern, que de rabanete na Europa havia sido adaptado para abóbora no mundo todo. O objetivo era espantar os maus espíritos – Hollows – mas se cada abóbora perfeita ou imperfeitamente talhada conseguisse mesmo mandar um Hollow embora, ela sabia que dificilmente teria Hollows com que se preocupar. Pensando neles, voltou a sentir o estranho incômodo, e procurou escondê-lo antes que seu superior percebesse.

Tentando mudar o foco de pensamento, voltou o olhar finalmente para o céu, e para o próprio desgosto, nuvens se aproximavam sorrateiramente da lua, parte das estrelas já estava coberta.

"_**Kagami, kagami / Watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu**_" arrepiou-se ao ouvir as palavras entoadas em voz delicada, e estreitou os olhos, procurando em todas as direções a dona da voz, não a encontrando em lugar algum. Um tanto atordoada, procurou pelo seu taichou, tão logo começou a se sentir incomodada com a sensação de antes.

- Nanao-chan? – assustou-se ao ouvi-lo e notar que estava tão perto, como não o havia enxergado? – Algum problema? – indagou, e ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Estamos _patrulhando_, não é mesmo? Não podemos ficar parados num só lugar. – disse séria, no que ele deu de ombros. – Vamos, pode ser que algum Plus esteja com problemas em outra região...

- Nanao-chan sugoi nee... – ouvindo o comentário de seu taichou, voltou o olhar para ele; confusa. – Você sempre preocupada com tudo...

- É só o meu trabalho. – respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

Francamente, queria sair daquela rua o mais rápido possível, ir para o outro lado da cidade, se pudesse, e o motivo não era a nobre dedicação ao trabalho, e sim _medo_. No momento, só queria ir para algum lugar em que a sensação de perigo não a perturbasse.

Kyouraku, por mais que aparentasse estar relaxado, sabia que havia algo incomodando a querida fukutaichou, mas não conseguia descobrir do que se tratava. Tudo o que podia fazer no momento era o favor de tirá-la daquele lugar, como ela havia _sugerido_. "Realmente, Nanao-chan sugoi nee...".

- Vamos então. – disse serenamente, chamando a atenção da subordinada, que no instante seguinte passou a correr para segui-lo.

Quando finalmente parou – por cansaço – sobre o telhado de um sobrado, arrependeu-se imediatamente de não ter se sacrificado mais um pouco para continuar seguindo ao taichou, sabia que se voltasse a correr a partir daquele momento, dificilmente o encontraria. Com as mãos sobre as coxas, decidiu que o que estava feito estava feito, e que a prioridade era recuperar o fôlego.

"_**kagami yo kagami, kono you de ichi-ban utsukushii no wa dare**_?" mal havia recuperado o fôlego e já notou as batidas do coração novamente irregulares. De onde vinha aquela voz? O que queria dizer com aquelas palavras? Por que, mesmo estando longe da outra rua, ainda conseguia ouvi-la?

- Quem... – atreveu-se a falar – Quem está aí?

"_**Saigo ni wa subete / Shiroi hada ni tokeru**_", ouviu-a cantar outro trecho do que notou ser a mesma canção. "Espelho, espelho, reflita o meu coração grotesco. Espelho, ó espelho, quem é a mais linda daqui? No final, tudo será revelada na pele alva..." o que diabos a canção significava? Arrepiou-se ao lembrar-se da última parte, que viera em resposta a sua pergunta: "No final, tudo será revelada pela pele alva...".

- Quem é você? – repetiu, procurando se manter tão firme como quando repreendia ao seu taichou, ainda que não conseguisse ser mais tão audível.

Dessa vez, porém, não foi um trecho da música que ouviu, e sim uma risada um tanto quanto infantil, mas que Nanao sabia: não era coisa de uma criança. Desconfortável com a sensação de estar em perigo predominando, deu um passo para trás, colocando a mão direita sobre o kimono.

Para sua surpresa, uma jovem de vestido azul, e compridas madeixas negras, apareceu à sua frente, sorrindo como uma criança que havia acabado de fazer uma travessura. Recuando um passo, Ise apertou a mão sobre o que escondia em seu kimono, a sua arma, pois por mais graciosa que a criatura aparentasse ser, seu instinto lhe dizia que os versos de mau gosto e a risada eram coisa dela.

- **Kagami yo kagami, kudakete hibiku nakigoe wa dare? **– o trecho de música, que ao invés de cantado foi dito, emudeceu a fukutaichou como um encantamento. No momento, Nanao simplesmente não conseguia falar ou correr, muito menos tirar os olhos do rosto angelical cuja feição de tornava demoníaca.

- Kyouraku... Taichou... – conseguiu proferir, e no instante seguinte fechou os olhos, sentindo a aproximação da criatura.

Tão logo fechou os olhos já lacrimosos, uma sensação de conforto a invadiu, fazendo com que não permanecesse daquele jeito. Abrindo os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o haori cor-de-rosa com estampas de flores, era como se ele tivesse atendido ao seu chamado.

- Que mau gosto para música, ojou-chan. – brincou – Ou eu devia dizer: _Numero-chan_? – indagou, fazendo a criatura franzir o cenho e revelar a sua forma original, uma típica Arankar.

- _Numero_? – a fukutaichou atreveu-se a perguntar. Pelo que ela sabia, eles eram Arankars mais fracos que os Espada. Não se admirava de ter sentido calafrio com a aura que a criatura emanava.

- Pelo que parece, vocês não se contentaram com a festa que os meus colegas deram no Hueco Mundo. Veio participar do nosso Halloween? – Kyouraku indagou, movendo-se tão rapidamente que foi impossível para Nanao acompanhar o seu movimento. – Warui nee, não posso deixá-lo entrar sem convite. – disse por fim, e a criatura logo desapareceu, junto com a sensação de perigo que a circundava.

- Taichou... – chamou, fazendo-o se virar para ela com a expressão séria.

Aproximando-se dela, tocou-lhe o queixo, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

- Da próxima vez não tente fazer segredo, ou eu lhe pagarei com _travessura_.

Enrubescida, Nanao o viu se afastar alguns passos e, ainda com o coração descompassado, ouviu-o falar:

- Então, Nanao-chan, vamos continuar a _patrulha_?

Mais tranquila e já liberta do medo que a incomodava, concluiu que, por mais que achasse correto voltar ao seu posto para realmente trabalhar, devia uma a seu taichou. Suspirando, virou-se para ele e, com um sorriso que chamou a atenção de Shunsui, aproximou-se dele.

Ambos sabiam que a _patrulha _era só um pretexto para andarem juntos, mas, no momento, até mesmo Nanao se permitiu desfrutar do passeio. Que aquela havia sido a sua noite de Halloween mais assustadora, não tinha dúvidas; que aquele seria o seu Halloween mais comprido, tampouco duvidava disso, e se ainda iria chover? Tinha certeza. Enquanto estivesse ao lado de seu taichou, porém, poderia relaxar e aproveitar o evento que, para Shunsui, era uma festa.

* * *

Owari!


End file.
